Precious Gift Part 7 (Eren x Levi)
by julieofthewatertribe
Summary: Eren learns to not make messes :)


Eren, for the life of him, just could not sleep, even after he had sucked his thumb for a good twenty or so minutes. But try as he might to ignore it, the throbbing between his thighs had not subsided whatsoever. It had, more than anything, become quite painful. Despite his efforts, Eren's mind constantly fixed back onto the captain's fingers, how they had stroked and squeezed him until he had become a shuddering whimpering mess in front of the squad. The boy's cheeks warmed fiercely at the thought. He had been completely at Levi's mercy, his body under no control of his own. Eren wanted, needed, to feel that pleasure of release once again.

Levi's breathing up until now had been steady, his chest pushing against Eren's back every time he inhaled as he cradled the boy in his arms. But the captain's hands soon slid gently away from Eren's body as he slipped quietly off the bed, unaware that the boy hadn't fallen into slumber just yet. Eren watched with one eye open as the captain shed his formal clothes in favor for a lose nightshirt and undershorts, sinking his teeth in his bottom lip to suppress a lustful whine that threatened to escape as he marveled at the muscles of Levi's thighs, his erection pulsing more desperately at the sight of the man's body. The boy gazed apprehensively at the captain, holding his breath, as Levi moved barefoot through the darkness, out the door, and into the dim hallway. Eren sighed, letting his body slump loosely in relief as he heard the door close heavily, thanking his lucky stars that Levi had finally gone.

Eren immediately reached down between his thighs, releasing a shuddering breath as his fingers found their way along his belly and gripped his organ tightly. The boy wasted no time in pumping his hand up and down rapidly, closing his eyes and smiling to himself as his body settled into the rhythm of his long fervent strokes, imitating the captain's hand to the best of his ability. Consequences be damned, Eren would take whatever punishment Levi would dole out tomorrow. But for now, it was the thought of the captain's fingers replacing his own that made Eren's eyes roll back in pleasure, his hips bucking back and forth in and out of his hand. The boy let out a choked moan, attempting-and failing- to keep quiet, as rolled onto his back, grasping himself strongly with both hands.

The boy's chest heaved and his heart flitted erratically about as all ten fingers ran up and down his length, his right thumb circling the head, dampening as tiny beads of fluid dribbled out. Eren's calves and thighs tensed as he lifted his hips up completely off the mattress, his right hand pumping feverishly as he brought his left up to his lips, slipping two fingers into his mouth, just as Levi had done, mewling and sucking them greedily. Levi…

Eren gasped and groaned, unintentionally biting down on his fingers as he turned onto his side, his body curling up and spasming as he climaxed, painting the tan sheets on his side of the bed white with his release in short quick bursts. The boy exhaled deeply and his eyes fluttered as he sank heavily into the mattress, his body and mind numb with shock at what he had just accomplished. Eren had, for the first time in his entire life, brought himself to orgasm, and all because of _Levi_. Eren sighed happily as he pulled the covers up over his body and slid his thumb into his mouth. He could _finally_ let his mind slide into sleep.

The captain's lips pressed onto the back of Eren's shoulder as the morning sun peaked in through the long heavy curtains. "Eren." The boy turned over groggily, eyes still shut, and nestled into Levi's chest, the captain's arms embracing him securely. "Wake up, precious. We have a busy day today," the captain murmured into Eren's hair. The boy grumbled incoherently and draped his leg sloppily over Levi's hip, clutching the captain's nightshirt tighter. Levi's gaze darkened at the blatant disregard for his request and he reached down to pinch Eren's inner thigh sharply, tearing a surprised yelp from the boy's lips. "Get up. Now."

"Ye—yes, sir," Eren stammered, falling clumsily out of the bed, seeing as he wasn't fully awake, and kneeling on the carpet, yawning widely as he waited for more instructions. "That's more like it," Levi whispered, climbing off the mattress and making his way over to Eren's side of the bed, only to stop dead in his tracks, his face storming dangerously. "What. The _fuck_. Is this?" Eren's eyes followed Levi's and darted to the bed sheets. There it was, the evidence of his shame, white patches of his essence, dried and crusted on the beige fabric. The captain turned slowly to face Eren, his eyes wide as he loomed over the boy. "So, you like to mark up my things with your filthy juices?" Levi hissed as Eren cowered meekly beneath him. "I—I didn't mean to, I couldn't sleep and it was beginning to hurt and I just…," the boy fumbled, wringing his hands and shifting his eyes nervously as his voice trailed off.

Levi sank down slowly to sit on the edge of the bed. His face had become expressionless once again, his slitted eyes hidden by his hair. "Come here Eren, why don't you be a good boy and stretch out over captain's lap?" Eren hesitated only for a moment before climbing onto the bed and draping his body across the man's thighs, lying patiently as Levi reached over to the bedside drawer and fetched the boy's leash and collar, fastening them deftly around Eren's neck. "Sir, I-what are you-," the boy started but his words were lost in a startled cry when Levi's hand was brought down sharply against his behind. Eren squirmed over the captain's lap but the man only tightened his grip on the leather cord, drawing the boy's head back and up. Levi raised his hand once more and sent it down even harder against the pert roundness of Eren's skin, coloring it a lovely pink, a subtle heat radiating from it gently.

Eren whimpered pitifully as the sting of Levi's fingers billowed widely over his backside, his body jolting every time the captain's hands made contact. Try as he might, the boy couldn't quell his tears any longer when Levi bestowed yet another smack against his reddened behind, this one more forceful than any others before it. "Tsch, Eren, you don't like when daddy Levi spanks you?" the captain cooed, his voice low and steady as he slapped Eren's flushed cheek, leaving his hand on the skin in order to squeeze it firmly as it smarted under his fingers. The boy simply cried out loudly, his tears dribbling down his face and neck in quick succession. Levi's eyes widened hungrily. His shorts were beginning to tighten as his arousal grew at the sight of Eren twitching and struggling over his thighs. "Say you don't like when daddy spanks you."

Only a choked whine escaped Eren's lips when Levi's hand swung down again sharply. The captain's slaps hardened at the absence of the boy's words, raining down faster and with less time in between, Eren's backside bouncing lively with each forceful blow. "I—I don't like it!" the boy hiccupped, his tears multiplying as Levi gave his cheek a particularly hearty smack. "Say it right, Eren," the captain breathed, slapping the boy's behind rhythmically, the intensity never once fading. Eren let out a strangled cry, his body shivering as the pain began to breach his threshold. "I don't like when daddy spanks me!" Levi smirked as the boy sobbed woefully into the mattress, "Well then, you shouldn't have misbehaved, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry sir, I won't do it again sir, I promise," Eren's voice was cracked and weak, having been spent with the seemingly endless crying, his body slumping heavily in relief when he no longer felt Levi's fingers against his backside. The captain narrowed his eyes and shifted his hips somewhat, the tip of his leaking erection had been nudging into Eren's belly button, wetting the fabric surrounding it with his fluid, torturing him mercilessly. "We're not done yet, pretty thing. On your knees. Now." Eren rose up, wincing as he moved, and climbed gingerly off of the captain and onto the floor, kneeling in front of Levi, his eyes on the ground, sniffling and gasping quietly as his tears finally began to subside. The captain reached forward and wiped Eren's dampened cheeks with his thumbs, kissing the boy's forehead before pulling back and letting his eyes sweep over Eren's flushed body. "You see Eren," Levi slipped his undershorts off slowly, bunching them mid-thigh, "since you like to make messes of my possessions, I have no choice but to do the same."

The captain held Eren's cheeks in one hand and stroked himself quickly with the other, his muscles beginning to clench and tighten. Levi brought Eren's face up and forward toward his length, the organ throbbing in want at the sight of the boy's rosy half parted lips. But, luckily for Eren, now was not the time for him to put that mouth to use, this had to finish quickly, they had things to do.

"Close your eyes, Eren." The boy's eyes slowly slipped shut as Levi's hand hastened. "Such pretty eyelashes, so long and thick." He whispered, but the captain wasn't lost in his musings for long, his climax sending a wave of tremors up his spine as he surrendered to it fully. Eren squeaked in surprise and scrunched up his nose as he felt warm fluid spill thickly all over it, along with his cheeks, his hair, his eyelashes. Levi grunted and ran the engorged head along the side of Eren's jaw, making sure every last drop was painted onto the boy's skin. Eren brought up his hand to wipe the captain's seed from his eyes but his fingers were swatted away, Levi favoring to do the job himself. Eren whined when the captain wiped away just enough of the sticky fluid so the boy could open is eyes and see, leaving the rest of it to eventually dry on his skin. "You and my bed sheets are even. Now come on, we need to start cooking, Erwin is joining us for dinner," Levi said curtly, mildly amused with the boy's horrified expression as he pulled his shorts back up and got to his feet.

"But, my face, aren't I going to wash-," Levi hissed and cut Eren off, tugging the boy's leash, prompting him clumsily forward. The captain padded barefoot through the hallway, content and satisfied as Eren crawled along next to him, his raw backside swaying gracefully as he moved, his head lowered sadly. Levi tutted and bent down to pat the boy's behind gently. "Don't be cross Eren, I have to punish you like this so you can learn a lesson. I punish you because I love you."

Eren froze on the spot, his lips trembling and his eyes wide as they turned up to Levi. "Sir…do you…really?" Levi cocked his head to the side and slitted his eyes, "Of course I do, Eren," his voice wasn't more than a whisper, "Now come here and give me a kiss." The captain leaned down as Eren eagerly sat up high on his knees, clutching both of Levi's hands in his own as he chastely touched his lips to the captain's, the man careful to avoid the splatters of white on the boy's face. "Good boy." Eren couldn't help but smile warmly to himself as they descended the long flight of stairs and made their way into the large kitchen. No one had ever told him that, no one had ever _loved_ him before.

Eren knelt patiently in the doorway as Levi entered the grand kitchen and lit the kerosene lamps adorning the walls. "Alright, Eren. Are you going to help me?" The boy crawled forward from behind the captain and slinked playfully between Levi's bare legs, his back arching as he crawled. "Yes, captain!" Eren smiled sweetly up at the man, Levi's words replaying in his mind, sounding almost like they were chiding the boy for doubting that the captain loved him. Levi raised an eyebrow and let his expression soften, leaning down to give Eren's rump a soft tap. "Go, Eren," he pointed to the opposite wall, "get some potatoes and carrots out of the cupboard. I want them scrubbed and peeled."

"Yes, sir," Eren waited as Levi unhooked his leash before padding over to the cabinet. The captain set down a basin of water on the floor and nodded at Eren when he returned, his right arm laden with the root vegetables. "You can work here," Levi handed the boy a potato peeler and turned away towards the wooden counter to begin cutting the slab of meat he had left marinating there since last night. Eren let the potatoes and carrots splash messily into the basin and he sat cross legged on the floor, sinking his hands into the cold water to begin his chore. The boy let a tiny smile crawl across his face, the dried patches of white cracking as his cheeks rounded when he grinned. "Sir?" Levi turned his head to acknowledge Eren for a moment before focusing back on his work. "This, helping you here, makes me happy." The captain kept the knife moving along the meat, his shoulder tensing under his nightshirt as he forced it through a particularly thick bone. "And why is that?" he murmured absentmindedly.

Eren rubbed his thumbs against a particularly stubborn patch of dirt on one of the potatoes and proceeded to knick the skin off of it quickly, he was no stranger to kitchen work, _especially_ potato peeling. "Because this reminds me of the times I would help Chef Ral in the palace. She was my favorite person to spend time with there," Eren's eyes softened as he looked at his distorted reflection amid the vegetables in the water, "she would always give me jam and sweet bread when I would help her in the kitchen… I miss her." Levi's hands paused and his grip on the knife slackened as shifted to regard Eren slowly. But the boy's eyes soon lifted from the dirty water and his lips turned up gently when he gazed up at the captain. "But now I'm here with you," he said thoughtfully, "and I'm happy."

Levi set down the blade and wiped his hands with a washcloth before crouching down on his haunches in front of Eren and taking the boy's chin in his hand. "You're happiness is my happiness, Eren-" The captain's eyes smoldered, "as long as you follow my rules." Eren shifted his gaze, "I'll try, sir." Levi raised an eyebrow and stood up slowly, looking down his sharp nose at Eren. His lips barely moved. "Well then, you'll need to try much, much harder, precious. I don't want to keep disciplining you. Though I must say," the captain raised the boy's chin to gaze sharply at his face, "white really does suit you well."

Eren lowered his eyes and brought his fingers up to touch the hardened fluid that coated his cheek. "Oi, don't play with it." Levi bent over quickly and hoisted up the basin, draining it in the sink and setting it on the counter, proceeding to dice the root vegetables quickly and arrange them around the slab of meat in the pan before sliding it into the brick oven. "Alright, Eren. Let's set the table." The boy immediately perked up and grinned toothily, "Sir, I want to do it myself, I'll show you how I learned from Chef Ral!"

The corner of Levi's mouth turned up slightly and he lowered his face to Eren's once again, taking it into his hands and blowing into the boy's ear, eliciting a happy squeal from his lips. "How sweet of you, Eren, I appreciate that," the captain blew into Eren's other ear and smirked as the boy jumped and giggled and clutched at both of Levi's wrists. The captain then lowered his voice to a whisper and stared at the boy, his lips pursed thinly. "But you never told me, Eren. Do you love me back?"

Eren blinked slowly before rising up on his knees and throwing his arms quickly around Levi's shoulders. "I do captain, I do sir!" The boy's fingers clasped the captain's night shirt as he nuzzled the clean part of his right cheek into the man's neck. But Levi pulled away slowly and narrowed his eyes. "Even though I punish you?" Eren's eyes shifted and searched the man's face before he nodded solemnly. "Yes, sir. Because I know you're doing it for my own good." Levi's eyes flashed and he stood back up straight, an air of satisfaction about him. "That's _exactly_ right, Eren. For your own _good._"


End file.
